iMindReader
by Mixwe
Summary: A big problem with the seddie relationship, and most of Sam's relationships, is that people don't say what they mean. So what happens when Sam, after eating a strange canister of mystery goo, gets mind-reading powers? TOTALLY LAZERS SEDDIE!
1. Chapter 1: mystery goo

**iMind-Reader**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly**

**Chapter 1: Mystery Goo**

**Sam's POV:**

"**DIE DIE DIE DIE!" I shot wildly at the zombie army that was invading the screen. Yeah I had school tomorrow, yeah I had a test tomorrow, and yeah I even forgot dinner. But the zombies are attacking man!**

"**Okay, you REALLY have to go now; I was supposed to close up at nine thirty!" The freckled boy behind the counter came over to me. I waved a hand at him to go away then placed it back on the controls.**

"**TASTE THIS!" I war-cried at the hungry pack.**

"**Um… my mom says that if I don't come home soon…" he tried but I wasn't listening. "Come on, I really have to go to sleep" I flashed my eyes over to him, then back at the screen, "please? I can't stay out too late" I looked at him again, his eyes were kind of red, but what do I care? "I have to go to my AV club meeting in the morning!"**

**I huffed and put back the plastic gun, "Fine! You don't have to cry about it Fr—um, I mean" I looked at his name tag, "Arnold."**

**Suddenly he got all flustered and… pink… and smiley, "Woah, pretty high score." He pointed out, "you got to the graveyard, that's place is epic."**

**I just raised an eyebrow at the sweaty boy.**

"**I've only beat this three times. You know, maybe sometime, I could teach you how to…"**

"**I'm gunna stop you right there Arnold. I'm not going to go out with some random AV dork. Later." and with that I left the building. Yeah, I could have broken his thumbs for asking me out, but I don't know, I just felt like sparing the guy. Maybe I didn't have as much energy with my tummy all empty. Whatever. Now all I had to worry about was getting home…**

**I walked down the dark Seattle streets. It was uncomfortably warm, even though it was really late. There was a humidity that hung in the air, it was gross. But that didn't bother me as much as my stomach was at this point. It was unbearable I realized. The zombies were very distracting, as zombies tend to be. I've never gone this long without food. I don't know what starvation feels like, but this has got to be dang close. I looked up at Carly's apartment a few blocks away… too far…**

***Ruuuuummble***

**I pet my belly lovingly, "sorry tum-tum, I'll find you some grub… somewhere…" I scanned my surroundings. Nothing was open this late that was close enough. Close enough meaning I wasn't patient enough. I did, however, spot a nearby trash can…**

**I looked around, no one was here… I side stepped my way over. Something told me not to, but I was pushed forward by my overpowering, probably unnatural, need for FOOD.**

**I peered in.**

**All that was on top was a lot of paper and, well, trash. I dug threw old fast food wrappers with no luck, not even a few scraps! I scooped in deeper.**

***GRUMBLERRRUMMMM***

**Aw, man! I WAS starving! I dug in deeper, up to my elbows now. Nothing! Stupid Seattle!**

***clink***

**I stopped. What did I just hit?**

**It felt like some kind of thermos. Oooh! Did someone throw away soup?!?**

**I pulled out the mystery object. It wasn't a thermos. Or, at least, it wasn't containing thermosy things. It was metal at the ends but see-through in the middle. An odd green liquid shown through. Weird. I examined it.**

**Ooooooooooh… it was kind of hypnotizing.**

**It was so… glowy. I don't use this word a lot, but it was, pretty. I hoped it tasted pretty.**

**I struggled to unscrew the top. An air-tight seal broke. I stuck my head closer to the thick goop. It had no smell at all. Was that good?**

***RRRUMMMMMMBLE GRUMMMBMMMBLE***

**Oh well, here goes nothing.**

**I scooped it up. But it slipped out of my hands before I could get it to my mouth. Hmm… this was going to be more difficult than I thought. Eh, who needs hands? I went savage all over that can of mystery substance. And the weird thing was… it tasted good. Really good actually. It wasn't sweat, or tangy, or spicy, or meaty, or salty… it was just… goopy. Yet satisfying.**

**I polished off the container in no time. I felt better. For the first time in my life, actually, full. Wow that was good.**

**I decided not to think about what I had just done, because I'd probably regret it later. I stuffed the empty can back into my bag and made my way to Carly's apartment.**

**She would be asleep, but I'd break in. Easy. Then I'd fall asleep on her couch and go to school the next day. It was the average routine, life as always.**

**Or so I thought.**

BWAHAHAHAHA!! What does this mean? What was that goop? And what will it do? Okay, you can probably figure out by the title… and the summery… just read the next chapter!!

ReViEw!! rEvIeW!! reVIew!! REviEW!! … okay, just review.


	2. Chapter 2: humming

**iMind-Reader**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly**

**Chapter 2: humming**

**Sam's POV:**

**Ugh, mornings. I want to kill mornings. And Mondays. And school while I'm at it. UGH!**

**I stretched and sat up. I made my way to the Shay's couch and passed out really quickly. Usually I stay up super late watching Girly Cow, but I could barely keep my eyes open. It was that kind of feeling you get after eating a lot of turkey, except a hundred times stronger.**

**I heard this strange humming… there must be an air conditioner on somewhere.**

**I got up, still in my clothes from yesterday. I went to Carly's room and changed in the spares I keep there now. Carly was in the shower.**

**The humming was louder and more intense. Okay, it wasn't an air conditioner… I started to leave the room, the humming weakened. I stopped. What was it? I stepped back… a little farther… it intensified. I followed the sensation till I had my ear against the bathroom door.**

_**hummm-humm-hum-hum-huuather rinse repeat lather rinse repeat lathuummm hummmmm**_

**I removed my ear from the door. It was just Carly talking to herself in the shower. Weirdo. I made a mental note to tease about that later. The humming must be coming from the shower, I convinced myself.**

**I walked out of Carly's room and into the kitchen, my favorite place to be.**

**HAM HERE I COME! I dove into the fringe and took out a handsome slice to gnaw on.**

**Carly came out, hair all dried and outfit perfectly perky. She really knew how to dress, and attract guys. Eh, I'm better off with ham than guys anyway right now.**

"**Hey Sam!" she greeted me coming into the kitchen. The humming frequency picked up again.**

_**Hummmmm-hum-hmum-hum-huuooh, maybe fruit loops todummm-hummmmmmm**_

**I held my head. What was that? It sounded like Carly's voice, but it didn't seem to come from Carly. It seemed to come from… my head? I must be delirious from hunger. The answer: more ham baby!**

**I went crazy over that ham, ignoring the weird and annoying humming that continued. Carly gathered her breakfast and sat next to me. The humming picking up like crazy with her closeness. I held my head to stop it, with no success.**

_**Hum-humum-hmum-huused to fill the milk till it covered all the cereal. Now I guess like the crunch. Crunchidy, crunch, crunch. Fruit Loops rule all. I'll write that on my biology notebook, maybe Jake will notice. He notices me more when I'm quirky. Fruit Loops are quirky… yeah, I bet that'll work… oh geez, I should talk to Sam…**_

**That jabbering continued. I couldn't make any sense out of its origination. I was staring directly at Carly's mouth, it wasn't moving. What the flip is going on? Woah pull yourself together Puckett!**

"**Sam, you're not eating?" she questioned worriedly.**

_**That's not like Sam, I hope she's okay. I didn't see her a lot yesterday. After school she said she had to, something. Bill my Mommy? Did her mom owe her something? Spill some blimey? Wait, that didn't make sense…**_

"**Kill the zombies" I answered.**

"**Oh! Yeah, the arcade. That makes more sense." She nodded then took another bite. Suddenly she straightened up and turned to me, "how did you know I was wondering that?"**

"**I heard you." I answered, um duh. Oh wait, did I **_**hear**_** her?**

"**But I didn't say it out loud." She argued.**

"**You didn't?" what was going on?!?**

_**Sam's acting really weird. Sometimes she does go kind of crazy.**_

"**I'm not crazy!" I wailed defensively.**

"**Who said you were?!?" she raised her hands to the ceiling in confusion.**

"**YOU DID!" I hollered.**

"**No I didn't!" she countered.**

"**HEY-O!" called a familiarly Fredderly voice.**

"**Not now!" I called back over my shoulder.**

"**Geez!" he said defensively.**

**What was I doing yelling at my friends? This humming was getting to me.**

"**Sorry!" I yelled exasperated to both of them, "I'm just hungry!" I called and dug into my ham, but like the other times, it didn't help much.**

**Carly got up to get her bag and the humming calmed down. I sighed with relief. It wasn't gone, but at least it wasn't as unignorable.**

**But then Freddork came over to me.**

_**Hummmmm-humm-hum-hum-humuugigga drive might work better. Because, how am I supposed to get to my flash-drive clippings if there's no page-finder setting! Or at least not one that's got any memory for useful options! Maybe I could just download some—**_

"**AAAAHHH! ENOUGH WITH THE NERD TALK!!" I screamed and ran away from him till I was in the living room. I abandoned my ham there, every man (or woman, or ham) for themselves.**

"**What's you're deal? I didn't even say anything!" he argued.**

"**YES. YOU. DID!" I was breaking down. I could feel it. The humming was driving me insane! "WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?!?" I bellowed.**

"**What up kid-o?" I saw Spencer come in, obviously alerted from my deranged hollering.**

"**No Spencer stay back!" I yelled. One thing I knew, this picked up when people were close. But Spencer had his protective older brother mode on. He stepped forward, cautiously, but still at a good enough speed to close in. "No! Spencer! It'll just get—oh." I calmed. The humming. It was gone. All gone. **

**I let out a huge sigh, a smile released all my frustrations. "You okay Sam?" he had stopped when he saw that I was better. He was still on the other side of the couch from me.**

"**Yeah." I chirped happily, "I'm good!" I could tell everyone was thrown from my mood change.**

"**Okay then." He said nonchalantly and started walking away.**

…………_**hhh….hhhhhhhhmmmm-hummmmmmmmm-hummmmm**_

"**AHHHHH!! IT'S BACK!!" I screeched.**

"**Sam!" Everyone called. Spencer came back towards me. It disappeared.**

**I sighed again.**

**Woah. It was Spencer. Spencer released it.**

"**Spencer! You're the answer!" I yelled.**

"**The answer to what?" he questioned.**

**Oh. This was a turning-point. The weird humming, it was something wrong with my head I think. Or, at least it was coming from my head. **_**Should I tell them?**_** I knew they would try and help me, whether I want them to or not. Crap, they would take me to a hospital. I hate hospitals more than anything. *shudder* all the old people, sick people, wires, medication, disinfectant, hospital food! Gross, I was NOT going to a hospital and have a bunch of quacks mess with my brain. Not going to happen. No. No. NO NO NO.**

"…**um, the answer to what?" Spencer repeated.**

"**Oh, um, I just meant that, um" okay, come on Puckett, you're good at lying! "I just meant that your… sweater smelled really good… can I sniff it?" I ran over to him and took a whiff. The nauseating aroma of paint and wet dog hair met me there. I struggled to smile instead of grimace. "Yum… really good. Can I take you to school?" I asked hopefully. If I left Spencer the humming would return.**

"**Sam, of course not." Carly jumped in, "But can we go? I don't want to be late for biology."**

"**To flirt with Jake?" I asked without thinking.**

"**What?" she was both shocked and offended.**

"**I said… I want some cake." I tried. She seemed to buy it, I **_**was**_** acting crazy today. A need for cake was nothing compared to the random outbursts.**

"**Um… I can't really help you there…" she replied.**

"**I could make you a cake in baking!" Freddie offered.**

"**What kind of dork takes baking?" I shot at him, turning to face the tech dweeb.**

"**Fine, if you don't want cake…" he baited.**

"**I WANT CAKE!" suddenly I was super hungry again. Just the mention of food… ooh, cake. "Chocolate!" I commanded.**

"**You don't control me." He put fake-attitude into his voice.**

**I just growled menacingly.**

**He held up his hands in defeat, "Apparently you do…"**

"**Come on!" Carly ordered. She came over and grabbed both our ears.**

"**Ow, ow, ow, ow!!!" Me and Freddie both cried out in unison. If it had been anyone else I would have broken the hold, and their arm, easily. But it was Carly, I'd never do that.**

"**You kids have fun!" Spencer called, waving goodbye in his goofy fashion.**

……………………_**hhh…..hhhhhhhh…..hmmmm...hummmmm…hummmmmmmm**_

Soooo…. What do ya think? Eh eh? Coming along nicely? I hope so. I'm gunna have fun with this. BWAHAHAHA!! …okay, I know that this really didn't require an evil laugh but I just felt like it. Shame… I-I'm sorry.

Alrighty-o! Time for YOU to get those head-gears turnin' and put some sentences together and click that review button to share them!! You got insight! Or, outsight? Well, you can see the words on the page and you've derived some opinion on them right? And you have ideas, yes yes, suggestions, uh-huh, and critics, I know I deserve them!

SO REVIEW GOSH-DARN-IT!


	3. Chapter 3: a break

**iMind-Reader**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly**

**Chapter 3: a break**

**Sam's POV:**

_**How did Sam know I liked Jake? Well… I guess I did talk about him a lot. Maybe too much… but he is just SO HOT!! Carly and Jake… Jake and Carly… together… forever! Yeah……**_

**Carly's brain jabbering was annoying me. Yeah, Jake was sure hot, but not THAT hot. He was defiantly not my kind of guy, he had no bite. I had to get away from Carly's thoughts.**

**Whatever was going on, it didn't really matter. It was annoying the crap out of me. But it happened to whoever I was near, so if I back away from Carls and listen to Freddie's brain…**

**I did so, hoping he wasn't thinking about tech stuff. He wasn't.**

_**Then a little bit of vanilla, and extra chocolate. I know Sam loves chocolate. This cake is gunna blow her frickin' mind!**_

**I was happily surprised to find Freddie was thinking about food.**

_**I could give it to her after my baking class, no, I should wait till after my interior design class, I can wrap it up in home-made wrapping paper then.**_

**I burst into laugher at that. First baking, now INTERIOR DESIGN?!? That dork just kept getting dorker!**

"**What?" Freddie asked.**

_**Do I have something on my face? My fly is closed right?**_

**He looked down, which caused me to go into another fit of laughter.**

"**WHAT?" Freddie demanded, his face turning red.**

**I bit my bottom lip trying to stop the chuckles, "heh, uh, nothing… heh heh..." well, at least I tried to stop the laughter, that's what counts right?**

**This weird thing could work to my advantage. It's like a super power. I could hear people's thoughts… read minds.**

**That's sorta completely awesome.**

**We got out of the elevator and started walking down the stairs to the lobby.**

**Just as I was getting comfortable with this weird situation I was met with the most horrible, most painful, most teeth-grinding nails-on-chalk-board sound. And the worst part, I couldn't just cover my ears, because it was in my head.**

_**!**_

**I clutched my head in pain.**

**Lubert spotted us and let out the equivalent of this scream, but out loud for everyone to experience.**

**I clenched, still holding my head, fighting the need to crumple up. I ran out of the building at full speed. Carly and Freddie followed close behind.**

**When we were far enough away the sound stopped.**

"***sigh* that's better" I breathed out deeply.**

"**Sam, he wasn't yelling any harder than usual" Carly argued.**

"**I've just got a… head-ache today." I said.**

"**That sucks. I hope you feel better" Freddie said.**

"**Stop being such a sap dork" I shot at him, letting out my annoyance even though he didn't deserve it.**

"**I was just being nice!" he said defensively.**

"**Why?" I challenged. "Since when do you try to be nice to me?"**

"**Umm, because, you're my friend?" the way he made it sound like it was a question made me sure that there was more behind this.**

**Wait… why couldn't I hear his thoughts?**

**I tried to focus my new power at him…**

**I tried harder…**

**And harder…**

**Painfully hard…**

**Nothing. NOTHING! What the heck? But… but, just when I want to hear something it won't come!**

"**UGH!" I cried out before thinking. Carly and Freddie must have been used to my weird outbursts today because they didn't ask this time.**

**We made our way to school with no interruption by my head-issues.**

**I was disappointed.**

**I thought I had something cool going.**

**But then again… it was really irritating, and painful at times. **

**Except when I was next to Spencer… I wondered why that was.**

**And I realized, I would scream like Lubert too if I had to live with that in my head every day.**

**I went to my first class. Nothing. **

**My second class. Nothing.**

**My third class. Nothing.**

**Lunch. Still nothing!**

**I sat down at the usual cafeteria table next to Carly and opposite of Fredward.**

**I dug into my food.**

**Mmmm… meat… I loved meat…**

**I was all wrapped up in my food when I had an disruption.**

………_**..hhhhhhh…………hhhhhhhhhhhhhhh….hmmm…hummmmmmmm…**_

**I put down my fork, my eyes wide.**

**It's back.**

_**Hummmm…hum…hum…hum…huhumph. I can't believe Jake didn't notice me today. All he did was talk to Wendy the whole time. Like I didn't even matter! Well that does it, he missed his chance! If he asked me out today I would just turn him down. Down flat. Ha, that would show him! 'hey Carly, how about you and me go to a movie?' YES JAKE I'D LOVE TO! and then me and him would fall in love and… crap. That's not where I was going with this… I have issues.**_

**Carly slammed her head to the table in defeat. I patted her back comfortingly.**

**Freddie raised an eyebrow in confusion, but didn't say anything.**

**I wished I could have heard what he was thinking, but Carly's head was too loud, and too close.**

**I had to get closer to Freddie to hear him.**

**I didn't question any further why this randomly came back. But at least I knew it was real.**

**And I could use it to my advantage and get into Freddork's head.**

Hrm, I'm kinda lost on where to go with this story. I would love your ideas! Please tell me what you think! REVIEW!! I BEG OF YOU!!

And for those of you that haven't read my series iSecret, you DEFINATLY SHOULD! It's better than this I swear! READ IT! It's still going, so you'd just get caught up and join the ride!

_**YOU GUYS ARE SOOOOO DRY ICE! THANX FOR READING!!**_


	4. Chapter 4: Freddie's thoughts

**iMind-Reader**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly**

**Chapter 4: Freddie's thoughts**

**Sam's POV:**

**After lunch my mind-reading skills were going strong. I found out Ms. Briggs is in love with Randy Jackson, SO gunna use that to my advantage. I learned that Gibby puts special lotion on his belly, SO didn't need to know that. And I had to suffer through all the pointless mind-drama of every dumb girl that passed me, and the perverted things from a bunch of the guys that went by too. So most of the time, it was torture.**

**Except when Freddie's cake gift showed up in my locker, demonstrating that my teaching him how to pick locks stuck with him. It was glorious. Like a chocolate dream. I also spent a good amount of time laughing at the smoofy wrapping paper he chose, remembering he was in interior design. **

**But I hadn't gotten the chance to read his mind yet.**

**The school bell chimed after last hour, I jumped up and ran to my locker. I knew Freddie would show up soon, he always does. I was practically bouncing with anticipation.**

**Why did I want to hear his thoughts so much anyway?**

……**to, use them against him… and pull a prank. I convinced myself.**

"**Hello!" he announced himself goofily.**

"**Hi Freddie!" Carly chirped.**

**I didn't greet him, I was on a mission.**

**I squinted my eyes and focused, if I could focus it, towards the boy.**

**Nothing. If I would have thought it through I would have realized that the humming had stopped, but I was much too determined.**

**Maybe I wasn't close enough, I figured. I stomped towards him. He started to back away, I must have looked like I was going to hurt him or something.**

"**Stay still!" I ordered, he did so, shaking a little.**

"**Sam… you okay?" he asked. I ignored, but let out a frustrated grunt when it still didn't work.**

**I got closer, holding him by the shoulders so he wouldn't try to run away or something.**

**Nothing.**

**Still not close enough?**

**I grabbed him by the ears and pushed his forehead against mine. He was taller than me so he had to bend his neck awkwardly.**

**Nothing.**

**Well, not nothing. I couldn't read his mind, but I could feel his breath, shallow and quick. I could see into his eyes, confused and frightened and… something else. I wasn't great at reading eyes. Or expressions, I WISH I COULD READ HIS FLIPPIN' MIND! I could before!**

**I pushed him away, causing him to yelp in pain and grab the ears I just tugged at.**

"**NEVER MIND! LET'S GO TO CARLY'S!" I shouted in aggravation.**

**They followed behind me like sheep. Both were nervous.**

**When we made it back to Carly's Freddie checked the viewer comments from the last show. He read allowed the ones he liked.**

"**You know dork, I may be failing English but I CAN read, gimme the computer!" I commanded getting up from the couch and stomping to his stool.**

"**NO!" he belted out suddenly, nervously. That stopped me for a moment, but then I wanted it even more.**

"**Give it here!" I ordered, pointing at the device. He got up from his stool and ran away from me. I followed, gaining on him as we made laps around the island counter-top.**

"**STOP IT!" Carly screamed, jumping in between.**

"**But Carly…" I started, batting my hands in his direction.**

"**Sam, Sam, noooo…" she spoke to me like a dog, "Sammy want the bacon?" she asked holding up the promised meat. Suddenly I was okay with being a dog. I nod energetically. "Then Sammy has to sit down and **_**not **_**attack Freddie… can Sammy do that?" I do so, finding my way to the counter stools without taking my eyes off the meat. "Okay, here you go" she handed it to me. I dug in. Ooh, so good!**

**Freddie sat down across from me with his lap top, scanning over whatever it was I couldn't see. I wanted to steal it, but I didn't want Carly to take away my bacon more.**

**Yum. Meat.**

…………_**hhhhhhh……hhh…hhh…hummm…hum…hum…**_

**YES! It's back! And just in time! I leaned forward a little, focusing on Freddie.**

…_**humum…hum…humays: great show guys, can't wait for the next, XOXO Cathy**_

_**Hugs and kisses? Weirdo.**_

_**Alright, icarly4eva says: i loved the part when sam gave freddie a wedgie, lol**_

_**I didn't… ow.**_

_**writer~dancer44 says: carly and sam where the best! and when sam made freddie tie her shoe, hilarious! how does she get freddie to do the things he does?**_

_**I wonder that myself sometimes…**_

_**HardCoreSeddieFan (uh-oh, not this again) says: Why don't Freddie and Sam just admit it? They SO have a thing going on, its completely obvious!!! SEDDIE RULES ALL!**_

_**Well, that's, what, the fifteenth one that said something like that? We don't act that way, do we? And we are NOT going out… Sam would never go out with me. She's said it before herself. Oh well, more comments…**_

_**CreddieMakesMeCry (oi-vay) says: Awwww! Poor Freddie! Why does Carly always turn him down?!? And why does Sam have to be so mean all the time? 'Carly will never love you' ugh! Stick in there Freddie!! Kiss kiss!**_

_**I guess there are two "ships" going on. I better keep this one under the radar too. It's weird though. Sometimes the viewers are spot-on, and sometimes they are complete off! Like when they say me and Sam would be good together! We would kill each other! And when they say I'm still pining after Carly. Well, I guess I still do kind of flirt… it's just kind of a reflex I guess… maybe I should stop doing that if I don't feel, that way, anymore. I might even be leaning to-**_

"**Sam, Freddie? Why are you so quiet?" Carly's voice broke into my conjoined thoughts with Frednub. UGH! I wanted to hear this!**

"**Oh, sorry Carly, just watching this awesome video."**

_**Gotta find a video, gotta find a video, here it is!**_

"**Alright, it's called "Sky-Diving-Tuba-Player" and it's amazing!" he exclaimed**

"**Show me!" Carly chimed, jumping over next to him.**

**I didn't watch it, even thought it sounded insane. I was too wrapped up in my own thoughts for once.**

**Freddie's been holding out on us? The fans… they think that when I tease him it means I… no. No. They are crazy! It's not like that! I just like it, you know, making his life miserable. It's our thing! But they also think he should be with Carly. That rose a bad feeling in my stomach. Don't they know that Carly doesn't like him like that?!? She's said it before people! Many times! They won't get together! They **_**can't**_** get together.**

**I bit my lip unsurely. Why do I feel this way?**

**I ate more bacon, it didn't calm me down. I looked down at the meat. I almost felt like it was causing these problems.**

_Soooo… I just have to congratulate you guys on being so genius! You guys are really following this story even though it's kinda weird. :)_

Thanx for reading! And SUPER THANX for the suggestions! You will notice I took pieces of some of them and dabbled them into what I had already planned.

**KEEP READING!! AND KEEP REVIEWING!!**

You guys are SOOO Dry Ice!


	5. Chapter 5: A Bite of Trouble

**iMind-Reader**

**Disclaimer: down side, I don't own iCarly, up side, I can still write awesome fanfics!**

**Chapter 5: A Bite of Trouble**

**Sam's POV:**

**I opened my eyes, YES! SATURDAY! Mama don't have to do nothin'! I looked around at the familiar scenery of Carly's house from couch-perspective. I sighed with contempt then snuggled back down into the couch. I was on top of an extremely comfortable pillow. It was also kind of warm, that made me sleepy again.**

**I lie there for a long time, drifting in and out of sleep. I finally realized that I wasn't going to be able to fall asleep with my stomach all empty. But I didn't have to get up: I had my emergency ham in my pocket!**

**I took one bite out of the ham before I was met with that humming again quickly, I put the meat back in my bag, frightened. The meat… it always happened when I bit into the meat…**

………_**hmmmmm……hummm…hum…hum…hum…huosh, I REALLY should have told her to get off by now, it's been ten whole minutes, I couldn't just lie and say I didn't notice her. Wow, this is a weird situation.**_

**Holy--… was I lying on FREDDIE?!? My eyes grew to plate-size.**

_**She's so close. SO. CLOSE. This feels kind of… no, no I won't go there again. I just decided not to think of her like that. We're just friends. She's agreed that we're at least friends right? This is just sad.**_

**My pulse rose to an unhealthy rate. Was he thinking about what I thought he was thinking about?**

_**This could actually be going both ways, right? I mean… she's the one that flopped down on top of my lap. Why do I keep thinking she doesn't know that? It's kind of obvious that I'm not the couch! I'm not shaped like the couch, I don't squish like the couch, and I'm breathing. She has to know.**_

**Oh, well, I guess I should have caught the breathing thing. Okay, now this might be embarrassing for me, I don't want to deal with that.**

_**But why hasn't she said anything? Is she asleep?**_

**PERFECT!!**

"***snoooooore*" I let out convincingly.**

_**Thank goodness. Now for my escape. But how was I suppommm…hummm……hummmmm…………hmmmmmmmm……**_

**The humming disappeared, that was quick. Weird, it's never been that quick before. It **_**was**_** according to the meat wasn't it? I only took one bite, and so it only lasted for one-bites worth.**

**His hands slid underneath me, supporting my lower back and head. His touch sent a shiver of excitement through me that I didn't understand. He gently lifted me, cradling me comfortably. It felt good being in his arms, uh uh, I mean… oh wait. I'm the mind reader not him! I smiled at this moment, it was all mine.**

**Then he set me down on the actual pillow on the couch and let me go. I felt cold where he used to be. My smile disappeared without my thinking twice about it. There was a void that clouded around me. I missed him. I missed Freddie. What was wrong with me?!?**

**Just when I thought I was alone I felt his presence close again. His breathing was warm as he leaned down to me. It was difficult to keep up my 'sleeping' act, and keep down the grin from stretching too far. A pair of lips pressed against my cheek slowly but surely, then pulled away. Carly's door closed.**

**I sprung up quickly. WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?!? I slapped a hand onto my face where he kissed me and kept it there. It was like I didn't want it to get away.**

**I blushed. I hated blushing. I beat up girls that blushed.**

**UGH, this mind-reading thing causes more problems than it fixes.**

**I looked down at my pocket, pulling out the guilty pieces of meat.**

"**This is ALL YOUR FAULT! You are making me feel this way! I wonder how you'll like the feel of THIS!" I bellowed, I admit I wasn't exactly in my right mind at that moment.**

**I burst out of my position on the couch ran across the room to the kitchen sink. I stuffed the meat down the drain and hit the garbage disposal button.**

**I heard a satisfying grind as the blades ripped the dreaded meat to shreds. **

**Then I realized what I had just done to the meat I loved.**

**More than ANYTHING else.**

**I screamed.**

"**NOOOOO!!!" I clutched the side of the sink as I looked down at where the murder took place.**

**I slid down the cupboard in despair.**

**Giving up meat. I couldn't do it. Meat is part of who I am! I'd just have to deal with hearing Freddie's thoughts… overanalyzing them… feeling strange things… Oh geez. No. It was worth it. I could do this. I can give up meat but I can NOT feel anything towards Freddie.**

**It's settled.**

**No more mind-reading. No more meat. No more Freddie.**

**You know, this didn't sound like the best deal…**

_Sorry for not updating lately! I'm working a lot on iSecret, which is AWESOME! I'm finishing it up, I've decided the I HAVE to write an epilogue which I'll finish up soon. ;) so if you haven't read it then you should._

I also wrote a new store called "Laughing-Gas Love" and it's adorable. It's Freddie AND Sam on laughing gas :D

I've been getting a lot of ideas from the reviews and I think I'm going to continue it, it's a really fun plot!

_**THANX FOR READING YOU COMPLETELY DRY ICE PEOPLE! PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!! REVIEW!!**_

And sorry for the advertisements of my other stories, but, cut me some slack, stories are meant to be read, right? Especially fan fictions on ! I love this place ^_^


	6. Chapter 6: Withdrawal

**iMind-Reader**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly**

**Chapter 6: Withdrawal**

**Sam's POV:**

"***crunch* gross *crunch* yuck *crunch* puke *crunch* nasty" I sputtered through my celery.**

"**If it's so bad, than why are you eating it?!?" Spencer finally broke in after a while of confused staring. I glared up at him with hungry red eyes.**

"**She's given up…" I couldn't hear the last word because Carly had whispered it into his ear, but I knew what it was. My stomach roared in aggravation.**

"**SAM GAVE UP MEAT?!?" Spencer erupted. That snapped a very thin cord inside my brain.**

"**MEEEEEEEEEEEAAAT!!!!" I bellowed, jumping out of my seat and springing on to Spencer's back like a savage, "WHERE IS IT?!? GIVE IT TO ME!!!" I bellowed, gripping his neck with both hands.**

"**HARLY! HARLY! HELPH MEHHH!!" Spencer flailed his arms while I choked him ruthlessly.**

"**SAM! SAM, NO!" She ran around me and started pulling at my legs. Unfortunate for her I was much too strong. My craze fueled me to an impenetrable state.**

"**I heard screaming and I—SAM!"**

**Or not.**

**His voice sent a shudder through me, I withdrew into myself, sending me and Carly falling back and Spencer falling forward. He was on his hands and knees in a coughing fit, desperately sucking in the air I prevented him from for too long.**

"**What the chiz is going on here?!?" Freddie questioned, running towards our fallen forms.**

"**Nothing! Sam's just a little… unstable… today." Carly explained as she stroked my head. I grumbled in discontent, but stayed calm. This wasn't me anymore. The beast within me came out the second I didn't have my morning ribs. I had made it almost three hours now, with many outbursts, but none as bad as the almost murder that just took place.**

**And I was really going to do it, I knew I was. Why could Freddie stop me, just by showing up?**

**I looked up at him, wondering. I could tell my animal-like appearance was scaring him, but I didn't care.**

"**Uh… Sam? You alright?"**

**I just lifted my upper lip in a grimace and let out a low threatening growl. That did not comfort him.**

"**I, uh, think I hear my mom… yeah, yeah, that's definitely her, see you guys later!" he retreated, running backwards for half of it. As soon as that door closed and he was out of sight I felt hunger and desperation grip me once again. I struggled out of Carly's grasp, her weak little arms let go pretty fast. I crouched low, like a hunter stalking its prey, and my death-glare was directed at the one and only Spencer.**

**I made my way forward, slowly, crawling past the cupboard and closer to the rug which he lay moaning on.**

**Then he started to get up, he spotted me. "Caarrlyyy…" he called to her, his voice shaking, he kept his frightened flicking eyes on me. My glower could not be avoided.**

"**Give. Me. Meat." I snarled demonically.**

**I felt someone drape over me. It was Carly, she was trying to tug me away from my target hopelessly. "—Sam—don't—do this!" she gasped out, using all her strength to pull me.**

**The door opened again, I didn't look at anything but Spencer, who I was inching closer too. If he wouldn't give me my meat, I could you **_**him**_** as meat. I've never been completely against cannibalism… it's a choice. An evil smile stretched across my face, curling at the ends. My eyes widened as I was about to leap.**

"**Sam…?"**

**I recoiled.**

**That voice again.**

**My head snapped up to see Freddie. I automatically sat down, shaking slightly, my eyes still locked with his. My breathing went back to a normal, deeper rhythm. I slowly lowered my raised shoulders from those of a killer, to those of a teenage girl.**

"**Wha-- …" Carly looked between me and Freddie many times before coming to a decision. "Freddie, sit!"**

"**What? Why?" he asked, completely thrown.**

"**Do you want Spencer to die?!?" She burst out accusingly.**

"**Um, no…?" Freddie raised an eyebrow to make a common Freddie face. I sighed out some pent-up frustration at the sight of it.**

"**Then SIT!" she ordered. He did so, slightly shaken, but not as much as Spencer who I had reduced to a sniveling little ball. Carly stood up then placed her hands under my ribs on both my sides, directing me to the couch next to Freddie. I was still dazed from all that had just rushed through me and I followed without objection. She sat on the other side of Freddie when she was sure I wasn't going to attack again.**

**Spencer, having gotten up by now, ran into his room without a word. Poor guy, I really didn't know what had taken over me. I knew giving up… that product… was going to be difficult, but not transform-me-into-a-monster difficult!**

"**Um… Carly? What's going on?" Freddie asked. She cupped her hands over his ear and whispered. "SAM GAVE UP *MRMPH*" the last word was muffled from when she slapped her hand over his mouth. She shushed him angrily. "But why?!?" he turned to me begging for answers.**

**I just sat there wide-eyed. I couldn't say it was because I didn't want to read his mind, well I could, but he wouldn't believe me. I kept my mouth closed.**

"**I don't know, she won't tell" Carly answered for me.**

"**I don't know what's going on, but it has to be big!" he said, turning away from us and gesturing outwards.**

**You don't know the half of it, I thought.**

"**So she tried to strangle Spencer?" he asked, incredulous.**

"**He said the M-word" Carly explained. I twitched slightly.**

"**And you need me here because…?" his interrogation continued.**

"**I'm not sure why, but she's more settled when you're around." Carly explained. I scrunched my face in thought, so Carly noticed that too. I knew Freddie was what saved Spencer from me, but why?**

**What power did he have over me?**

"**Are you kidding?!? Sam freaks out at me more than anyone!" He exclaimed.**

"**I don't get it either!" Carly shrugged.**

**They both dropped it and we all watched TV for a while. I was absolutely tranquil again, I had picked up my celery from before and began munching.**

"_**Now for a quick commercial break----*sizzle* hungry for STEAK? Well get our new Lenny & Lawry Season Grill! Mmmmm, meaty…"**_

**The commercial continued but by this time I was totally blocked off from the rest of the world. My eyes fogged over, the obsession flooding inside me. I clawed at the couch, trying to settle myself to no avail. I felt saliva drip from my tongue. I was shaking.**

"**Freddie!" Carly looked at him like he was supposed to do something, he was alerted and leaning away from me. Then Carly made her move, she pushed him. She pushed him **_**on top of me**_**.**

**I felt him cover me like a warm blanket. His scent filled my flared nostrils. I bit my lower lip with surprise, but I couldn't move. Clarity resumed as the fog cleared from my eyes. I felt like that hungry soul drifted out of me at his touch, I basically melted with him there.**

**I felt his arms finally, and fretfully, find their way around me. It was more of a hold than a hug but it didn't really matter.**

**I didn't need meat anymore. I felt complete, safe. I closed my eyes as the peace swelled inside me. I didn't question it, I just let it happen.**

**Then, when enough time had pass to show that I was okay, he let me go. My eyes were still closed and my muscles were all completely relaxed; he lay me down over the side of the couch. I was drifting off to sleep when I heard one last statement from my cure.**

"**I think… I think I just fixed her."**

_Well, does anyone like Psycho Sam as much as I do? And Freddie being her cure? How 'bout THAT! I wonder what "power" he has over her, hehehe…_

Any-hoo, REVIEW! It makes me feel good, or at least makes me a better writer which makes me feel good ;) Don't you care about my feelings?!? *tear tear*

**Also check out **_**"Laughing Gas Love"**_**, my other story I got going. I want more viewers on that one! I really like it :D**


	7. Chapter 7: Irony

**iMind-Reader**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or "Across the Universe"**

**Chapter 7: Irony**

**Sam's POV:**

**A spinning dream world came to a halt as my stomach gripped me with hunger. My eyes flashed open to find that the dork had gotten up off the couch to go home. I didn't think; I lunged at him.**

"**AHH!" he yelped as I wrapped both arms tightly around him; hugging his back.**

**As the angry hunger subsided, I gripped harder. I didn't want it to come back and Fredderly was the only answer.**

**His arms hung out awkwardly at his sides like he was pretending to be an air-plane. I had shot my arms out underneath his, propping them up. "Erm…" he was trying to get me to realize how weird this behavior was, but I really didn't care. The pain in me was gone and I felt full again. "Ah, Sam?" he was finally going to form real words, I waited, "… what's up?" he asked.**

"**I'm hungry." I spoke into his back, then I added the explanation part, "and you take that away."**

**He wasn't settled, Carly had already established that. "I know there's more to it than that, but…" he waved his outstretched arms, "this is a little uncomfortable, why don't we watch a late-night movie?" he offered. I nodded, my face still buried in his shirt.**

**He got up to put in a movie and left me on the couch. I immediately curled up in a ball, clutching at myself to make the gnawing need stop. I heard him turn around after he finished with his task.**

"**Sam!" he exclaimed, in a second he was next to me. But not close enough. He soon realized this and pulled me up into another bear-hug. I unclenched, letting out the breath I had been holding. "Okay, this isn't natural!" he declared, "I'm getting you meat!"**

"**NO!" I bellowed, it almost came out like lion's roar. I flung myself closer to him to make him stay sitting. He didn't say anything, or do anything. I think I scared him a little.**

**After a while I loosened my grip a touch, he didn't try to get up again.**

**I was still wrapped around him, both arms tied together where they met on the other side of his waist. I was so comfortable I just now realized he was stroking my head and humming softly to the songs on the movie. It was "Across the Universe", the one with The Beatles music in it. I just started to pay attention, but I had missed too much already.**

**I couldn't believe he was so… there for me. Even after all I do to him, you know, torture on a regular basis. But I guess I could have scared him into it. And he could just be here to get away from his crazy mom… wait, wasn't it past his curfew or something?**

"**Nub?" I stretched my neck to look up at his towering figure. I was practically laying down on my stomach.**

"**Hmm?" he answered without looking away from the screen.**

"**Isn't past your 'bed time'" I teased slightly.**

**I saw him roll his eyes, but smile slightly, "My mom couldn't get out of work," he chuckled a little, "but she did hire me a baby sitter" he explained, I chuckled with him, his mom was nuts. She didn't think a high-school boy could survive in his own house without a baby sitter? Wait, where was this baby sitter? "I paid her off." He said as if he could read my thoughts. I shuddered a little at the thought of mind-reading.**

"**Wow, I'm impressed." I admitted.**

**I let him soak in the compliment for a while.**

"**But I would have done better." I added.**

"**What? How?" He asked, pulling away to look me in the eyes. I sat up a little to face him.**

"**Well, first of all I wouldn't have even let her hire a baby sitter…" I started, "but, when this temporary guardian arrives, I would trip them, tie them up, and lock them in the closet. Then I'd go out on the town, spending the money from their wallet which I stole with my pick-pocket skills." I explained with a mischievous smile.**

**I noticed his face had animated itself in surprise. I gave him an eyebrow waggle and he let out a quick burst of laughter before composing himself.**

**We didn't have a lot of these moments, usually I was just kind of THERE for him. Even if my previous mind-reading told me he wasn't as in to Carly as he used to be, he was still more her friend than mine. That bothered me for some reason. I don't know why I felt compelled to ask, but I did, "Where's Carly?" I asked.**

"**I don't know." He said nonchalantly. I don't know why I liked that answer so much. It really didn't mean anything… did it?**

**I decided to try to watch the movie again. It was getting to the part where everything goes wrong and Freddie was completely hooked. I wasn't really wrapped around him anymore, we were just sitting closely next to each other. I couldn't stop myself from missing it, even though I wasn't hungry anymore.**

**I put on my actress face and let out a painful moan, clutching my stomach and curling up a little. He responded just like I thought he would, draping his arm around my shoulders and pulling me towards him. I sunk in.**

**I watched as the movie neared an end. Soon I would have to let Freddie go.**

**Woah, what's going on?**

**I gave up meat so I wouldn't read his mind anymore and have… those kinds of feelings. And here I am, in his arms. Oh, the irony. I tightened up.**

**He felt it, "What's wrong?" he was concerned.**

**I let go of him, backing away. "Uh," I looked down, making a decision, "I'm gunna get some meat."**

_Freddie and Sam interaction, fighting feelings, and the choice was made for mind-reading to continue. We made some progress here!_

THANX FOR READING! Sorry 'bout the lack of updates, but I'll get on it more, don't worry ;)

_**YGASI! You Guys Are So Dry Ice! I hope I didn't, like, swear in Japanese or something…**_


	8. Chapter 8: wrong choice

**iMind-Reader**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly**

**Chapter 8: wrong choice**

**Sam's POV:**

"**What?" he asked. It was clearly an 'I couldn't hear you' and not an exclamation. I had been speaking more to myself than him.**

**I wriggled out of his hold and got up, fixed the back of my shirt and made my way towards the kitchen as if I was on a death-walk. Savoring every moment and every step towards the fridge I usually run to. I opened it up. A heavenly glow radiated off of the tiny light bulb at the top.**

**My keen and recently starved nose picked out exactly where the ham was hiding.**

**I reached down and put a hand on the chunk of meat. I stopped when I heard his voice.**

"**Why is it that… why do**_** I**_** stop you from needing meat?" he called out to me.**

**I stood there for a moment, perplexed. Then I shook it off, "It doesn't matter anymore." I told him, and myself.**

"**What?" this time it was the exclamation kind of 'what'.**

"**I'm eating meat again." I said turning around. I lifted a slice of ham to my mouth and bit in as proof.**

**I swore I saw disappointment cloud his face before I was completely sucked into the meaty world I hadn't visited in a long time.**

**Satisfaction flooded through me. I closed my eyes as I let the sensation spread from my taste buds out through my entire being. I was relieved, exhilarated, fulfilled all at the same time. It was the best feeling ever.**

…**well, the second best.**

**I opened my eyes and looked down at the ham, studying it, then up. My eyes adjusted as I studied the boy on the couch. Suddenly the satisfaction I felt was drained.**

**I just never make the right decisions, do I?**

**Like when I told everyone Freddie never kissed anyone, then when I went out to see him on the fire escape, and then when I agreed to… and we… then he said… and I felt…**

… **what was I talking about again?**

**Oh, yeah, bad decisions. Like when I was so hungry I ate that can of garbage goo! Wait, noting happened, so never mind.**

"**Sam?" I heard Fredweird's voice and I realized how long I had been drifting off into my own thoughts. I hoped I hadn't made some weird faces or anything.**

"**What is it Fredwad?" I asked, rather harshly.**

**He looked down, dejected. A wave of guilt hit me, but I did my best not to let it show.**

"**Nothing" he replied defensively.**

_**Hummmmmmm…**_

**He got up, "Well, the movie's done." He announced.**

_**Hum………hum…**_

**He turned to look at me, "So, I'm gunna head home."**

_**Hum…hum…hum…**_

"**Yeah, Okay" I said in monotone.**

_**Hum…humhum…she doesn't care…hum…hum…**_

**The inside voice which I had grown unfamiliar with made me jump a bit. I stepped towards his retreating form to hear more.**

"**You're welcome." He practically whispered, pained sarcasm layered each syllable.**

…_**I don't know why I even try…**_

"**Freddie…" I couldn't make myself say it loud enough to be heard. I don't know why I'm always held back when it comes to him. Why do I always do this? Push him away…**

…_**She won't ever know…**_

"**Freddie" I said a little louder, but he was too focused on opening the door.**

…_**how much she means to me…**_

"**Freddie." This time I knew he heard me, he had to, but he kept going.**

…_**and how much I wish we could be…**_

**The door closed, leaving me begging for answers. The weight of what he had just thought hit me like a ton of bricks, making me literally fall to my knees. I stared at the door, wide-eyed.**

**It was as if I chose meat over Freddie.**

**And he was so… upset.**

**I looked down at the ham I still had in my hand. For a second I felt like throwing it on the ground and stomping all over it. My familiar coping emotion, anger, subsided quickly as I gazed at the innocent meat slice.**

**I let out a mournful sigh, still on my knees I sat all the way down, slouching where I was. I felt like I was falling into the floor with the emptiness I thought this meat was supposed to get rid of.**

**I raised it to eye level.**

"**Well… you're all I have left." I told it before taking an unsatisfying bite.**

_I know! Sad! But now Sam heard something REALLY important! And when there's a low point that means there's a farther way up to reach the high point right? And that's all the more rewarding. YOU'RE WELCOME FOR THE DEPRESSINGNESS OF THIS CHAPTER!! YAY!!_

**Well, to say the least, you guys are awesome. Oh, and also SO DRY ICE!**

_**I fell predictable for saying that… oh well, I'll just go with **__**dependable**__**, how 'bout that?**_


	9. Chapter 9: just say it

**iMind-Reader**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly**

**Chapter 9: just say it**

**Sam's POV:**

**School went on and on. I was over-loading on meat, yeah, over-loading for **_**me**_**. But it didn't really fill the void.**

**Freddie didn't talk to me.**

**He didn't even look at me.**

**I didn't know I hurt him so bad. I felt so, guilty, it was gross. My mind-reading was going full blast but, some how I was able to zone out so much that people's thoughts were just a scramble of distant chatter. I made no attempt to distinguish one voice from the others.**

**I didn't care about what anyone had to say or what they thought. I was only focused on what Freddie thought. He was… he was my best friend. And I missed him. But whenever I came within sight of him he turned around and left. If I happened to get within range to hear what he thought it was always just about figuring out a way to get away from me.**

**Carly noticed something was wrong.**

"**Why is Freddie avoiding us?" she asked me while leaning against her locker.**

"**He's avoiding me." I corrected her while eyeing my shoes. My face fell even lower.**

"**What happened? Sam… what'd you do?" she asked coming towards me.**

**I considered telling her everything. Mind-reading and all. But it didn't even matter. Nothing really mattered right now. I wanted to get out of this stupid school. I didn't want to remember his face when he left. I cringed at the thought.**

"**I made a mistake." I said generally.**

"**What is it? A prank? Did you do something to his computery stuff? You know how much that means to him! Or his mom…? You told her something, right? Something embarrassing. Sam, you shouldn't give her more ammunition. Did you insult him? 'Cause, you know, sometimes you just go a little too far when it comes to…"**

**I cupped my hand over her mouth before she continued. I really didn't want to hear the multitude of ways I've hurt Freddie. All the things he didn't deserve…**

**I need to make this right. Not so he'll forgive me, but so he knows I'm sorry.**

**I yanked my hand away when I felt something gross and wet trail across it.**

"**ACK! Carly, nasty!" I cried, wiping the spit off on my jeans.**

"**I had to get your hand off my mouth Sam! I couldn't breath!" she justified, "And I'm the one with ham particles and hand germs all over my tongue!"**

**I didn't answer her. Carly had given me such a jolt with her hand-licking I got the energy I needed to make things right. The question is… where's Freddie?**

"**Yeah, Carls, I'll see you later, I gotta go do something." I rambled off as I escaped her.**

"**Hey!" she called after me but I wasn't listening.**

**I checked his locker… nothing. I checked his next class… nothing. I ran from hall to hall, stopping at all the drinking fountains to examine the line that builds up there. Nothing. I sighed in anger and flopped down on the floor. I stayed down there long enough to kick myself all over again for what I'd done. I also muttered my fair share of obscenities while closing my eyes and reliving that night.**

**When I opened my eyes I recognized a pair of shoes. My face stretched in surprise as I followed them up to see him there. The Freddie I had been searching for. He wasn't looking at me, he didn't look like he knew I was there, he was talking to one of his nerdy friends. I saw them say their goodbyes. I watched in horror as Freddie took a step away. I didn't know what else to do, I grabbed his leg.**

**I held on tight, tighter than I needed to. I wasn't losing him again. Right after I had him.**

"**SAM!" He hollered. I heard his brain freaking out:**

_**What the heck? What the heck? What the heck?!?**_

"**I need to talk to you!" I told him.**

"**NO!" He yelled with his mind. I was startled at how abrupt he was. But I needed to do this.**

"**Freddie! …Please!" I blurted. I never begged, but here I was on the floor doing just that.**

**He looked down at me like I was psycho.**

_**Do I even want to put myself through this again? Sam causes nothing but trouble.**_

**I felt a stab of shame at his thought-insult. It was what he truly felt about me. I let his leg go, too wrapped up in myself.**

**He ran.**

**I followed him with my eyes before I realized what was happening. I sprang up and ran after him. Once he figured out I was chasing him, he ran faster. We barreled through the mob of hall-goers.**

**I was right on his tail. I reached out. Just when I thought I had him, a door swung closed in front of my face. I reacted quickly, stumbling backward without getting hit. I looked at the closed room. It was a janitor's closet. He was stuck in there.**

**I knocked on the wood, "Freddie?" I called.**

**He didn't answer, but I knew he was in there. He was right on the other side of the door because I could hear his thoughts loud and clear. I leaned into the door even more.**

_**She's just here to rub it in my face isn't she? First she rejects me and then she acts like it's no big deal, and now she won't leave me alone. Stupid Sam. Stupid, abrasive, controlling, crazy, spirited, bizarre, hilarious, amazing… heart-breaking Sam.**_

**I pressed myself completely up against the door in fascination, rewarding me a few weird looks from passer-bys.**

**I tried from a different angle, "Freddie, I don't want you to do anything. I just need you to listen."**

**There was a pause. Then he grumbled, "What is it." it didn't sound like a question but I answered any way.**

"**I've been really confused lately…" I started. He absorbed that, "Things have been… different… with us, and I didn't know how to feel about that." I told him. He didn't respond out loud or in his mind. He was completely focused on what I was saying. "I found out you weren't going after Carly anymore… even if you still act like it." That confused him,**

_**I didn't tell her anything, right?**_** He thought.**

"**No, you didn't say anything." I answered his thought. I didn't care about showing I could get in his brain, but I wouldn't bother explaining either. "It gave me, I don't know, hope, I guess. But I couldn't take that. I couldn't take thinking about **_**you**_** that way." I emphasized 'you' to show how weird it sounded to me.**

_**What's so wrong with me?**_** He thought bitterly.**

**Here I was upsetting him again, "Nothing's wrong with you" I told him, "You were just, my best friend. And… it was just… strange. I mean, I never thought I would be… in-to you. It scared me." I thought about how I gave up meat, "I tried to stop it." I thought about how he comforted me when I went berserk, "but nothing worked. I just found myself stuck in even deeper."**

**It was the first time I was able to pick up a picture going through someone else's mind. I saw as Freddie pictured us on the couch together. I smiled at the memory.**

"**So I pushed you away." I went on.**

**The picture turned to one of my face when I told him it didn't matter. I felt what he was feeling then… what I was bringing back to him now.**

"**But that was a mistake." I caught him before he gave up on me. "The truth is… the truth is…" I couldn't get out the words. They were lodged in my throat with the ball that was forming. I bit my bottom lip unsurely.**

**I looked down at the floor. This was a lot for me to admit to myself, and admitting it to him was even more difficult.**

**I had to readjust my weight as the door I had been leaning on pulled away.**

**I looked up and I felt so small. He looked at me and all the things I wanted to say pulled a million different ways inside me. I caught myself from breaking down right there, my face scrunched up and I couldn't look at him anymore.**

_**Just say it…**_

"**I'm sorry"**

_**There has to be more than that…**_

"**I miss you"**

_**Why?**_

"**Because… b-because"**

_Yes, it's true. I stopped right there. Partly because I wanted to, and more largely because there is some sort of glitch where I can't delete this stupid divider line and it won't go past to the page. GRAHHHH!! Computers, scratch that, all technology hates me. Humph._

**WELL! I think you know what I'm going to say… REVIEW! And you guys are so dry ice for putting up with my lack of computer-knowledge thus making you wait till the next entry to know what happens ;)**

_Give me suggestions, I less-than three them! (get it, get it?!? TEXTING HUMOR!)_


	10. Chapter 10: Remember

**iMind-Reader**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own iCarly**

**Chapter 10: Remember**

_**Just say it…**_

"**I'm sorry"**

_**There has to be more than that…**_

"**I miss you"**

_**Why?**_

"**Because… b-because" I choked on all the right words to say as they mixed with the wrong ones. I didn't want to mess up again, I always messed up. But I had gotten this far alright.**

**Because of mind-reading.**

**What if I lose that ability? What if I mess up again? What if I drive him away?**

**I know I will. But right now he's here and I should keep this while I can.**

**I reached out with both my hands and grabbed his. I interlocked fingers, unsurely testing the water. He gave our hold a little squeeze. I smiled before I could think twice. I looked up into his eyes, I felt so small. He had so much power over me. He brought me here, and I actually groveled to him.**

**But he's worth it.**

**I always keep him at arms length, but make sure not to push him too far out of reach. I've never considered bringing him closer. It would be a lot less work. I would be a lot… happier, I think.**

**But how would I tell him all that? Honesty… I've never thought of trying it before, but since I'm changing things up…**

"**Look, Benson, I'm really not good with… expressing this in words, okay?" I looked up at him, he smirked. "Can I just… show you?" I asked playfully. I didn't wait for him to answer before taking both my hands and placing them at the base of his neck. I pulled his head down roughly (since he was too tall now). Leaning forward, our lips collided.**

**I was overflowing, bursting at the seams. I felt a glow and warmth inside me, the same one I hadn't forgotten since that night on the fire escape. His arms were in my hair at first but they found there way around me in a bear hug. I was pulled closer, I felt warmer. He ended up straightening out his neck, which brought me on my tip toes, but that was okay. Because right now I felt so good, complete. The only time I'd felt this full was when…**

**My head started to swim. Suddenly I didn't feel so good anymore, my entire body felt the way your foot feels when it falls asleep. It was like little needles were sticking out of me everywhere. I pulled apart from Freddie. My knees buckled, but he caught me.**

"**Sam!" he called out in surprise. My eyes swished around but couldn't focus on one thing. Everything was so fuzzy. I tried to look at him the best I could. He looked worried. His brown eyes melted like chocolate, they over flowed till all I could see was a haze of chocolate brown liquid. Then everything went black.**

…

…

…

_**dark Seattle streets…**_

_**Carly's apartment a few blocks away…**_

_**a nearby trash can…**_

_**some kind of thermos…**_

_**an odd green liquid shown through…**_

_**it tasted… good…**_

_**for the first time in my life I was actually… full…**_

…

…

**My eyes slid open slowly. Everything I saw was an obnoxious shade of white. I heard annoying beeping sounds and smelt a revoltingly clean scent. I knew where I was.**

**I sat up sharply, pulling some wires with me, I looked down at them impatiently then up at the boy in the room.**

"**Why'd you bring me to a hospital Fredlumps?" I asked bitterly.**

**He smiled when I saw I was okay then changed his expression at my comment, "Maybe because you passed out" then he realized that this wasn't just one of our petty arguments, "Are you feeling okay?"**

"**I feel fine" I told him. It was the truth, I felt just like always, "I just want to get out of here" I raised my arms and with them a few different tubes and monitor wires tugged at their machines.**

"**I'm sorry Ms. Puckett, I can't let you leave just yet." I heard a hoarse old man voice answer me. I turned to the doctor.**

"**What's going on? What's this about?" I demanded. He made a kind of knowing doctor's face that hated immediately.**

"**You appeared to have some kind of substance in your system. It seems to be gone now, but I need to get a grasp on what it was. Where you on any kind of drug Ms. Puckett?" he asked. I was suddenly offended.**

"**No, I wasn't doing drugs!" I shot at him. He appeared slightly flustered from the severity of my response but he composed himself quickly.**

"**Did you take anything at all? A drink? Maybe you ate something?" he pressed.**

"**No." It was a short but sharp answer. I didn't want to talk to him anymore. I hated hospitals, even more than dentist offices.**

"**Did you notice any strange symptoms lately? Before you lost consciousness?" he went on.**

**I rolled my eyes but actually thought about that for a second.**

**The mind-reading… I wasn't mind-reading…**

**I looked at him slightly worried now. What if something really was wrong with me? Something relating to the mind-reading.**

**What was related to the mind-reading? What triggered it?**

**Why didn't I about this before?**

**It hit me, "The goop." I nearly whispered. The old man doctor leaned forward a little.**

"**What was that?" he asked.**

"**The goop!" I burst out, "The goop I ate from the trash can!" I exclaimed.**

"**You did what?" he asked.**

"**I was really hungry, it was late, and there was this trash can, alright? I dug through it and the only thing there to eat was in this canister thingy. It was some kind of green goo, so I ate it…" I was about to go on to tell him about the mind-reading but he interrupted.**

"**Why would you eat it?" he cut in. I didn't think this guy could get so worked up.**

"**I already told you! I was hungry!" I justified. "Anyway, the can is still in my backpack." I remembered.**

"**We're going to need to study that can." He told me.**

**Freddie, who had otherwise been silent this whole time, broke in, "I can call Carly and get her to bring it from school. I'm sure they'll let her leave." He said. That's when I remembered that school was still going on. Freddie was missing it, and unlike me, he actually cared about school.**

**I gave him a smile as a thank you, he looked at me slightly confused, but he smiled back. Then he called the school and told them to send her. I could tell by his side of the phone call that they protested slightly about why Carly had to come, but he debated back strongly. He knew I needed Carly.**

**It didn't take too long for her to show up. I saw the frazzled brunette come into the doorway. When she spotted me she erupted, "Sam! Are you okay? I'm here! I'm here!" she bellowed as she ran towards me and gave me a big hug. Her hug also rewarded her entanglement in a bunch of the tubes and wires. "Oh no, oh no, oh, no!" she chirped, frightened. I laughed at my ditsy best friends and helped her out.**

"**Do you have the canister Ms. Shay?" the doctor asked.**

**Carly looked at his name-pin, "Yes I do Dr. Johnson." She mimicked his serious tone of voice. I laughed. She did that for my benefit. The doctor just took the container from her hands.**

"**I'll take this in to study." He informed us then left.**

**Immediately after his exit Carly gave me her list of questions, "Are you alright? What happened? What's with the can? Why is Freddie here before me!" she seemed more upset about the last question so I answered that one.**

"**He was there when I passed out" I told her.**

"**You passed out? Are you alright? What happened?" she started repeating her questions. I put a hand on her shoulder.**

"**I'm fine Shay. This is just stupid hospital stuff. They have to make absolutely sure I'm okay before letting me go. Probably so I don't sue them or something." I rolled my eyes.**

**She chuckled slightly with relief, "Good." She said hugging me again then looked over at Freddie expectantly. He understood right away and got up to join the group hug like we always do.**

**I was so glad my friends were here, they where always there. But I couldn't stop the worry from bubbling up inside me. What if I wasn't okay? What about my mind-reading?**

**What about me and Freddie?**

_SOOOOO SOOOOO SOOOOO SORRY! I really REALLY wanted to update this and my other stories but last week was horrible. I got sick the same day Driver's Ed started. So I've been working a lot and sleeping when I can, I just couldn't fit writing stories in there._

**Thanxs to all those who didn't give up on me! You guys are SO DRY ICE!**

_Review! I was a little iffy on doing a hospital thing, didn't want to be all over-dramatic or anything, but I did want to address the goop once again. I mean, she can't just go on living forever with mind-reading abilities, she has to conquer them and be ready to be with Freddie without their help. You know? Well, tell me what you think, your thoughts matters to me! KEEP READING AND REVIEWING!_


	11. Chapter 11: Confessions

**iMind-Reader**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly**

**Chapter 11: Confessions**

**Sam's POV:**

"**DARN IT SHAY!" I chucked my pencil across the room, hitting a certain tech producer straight in the chest with perfect aim.**

"**Sam! What did I do?" he looked at me bewildered.**

"**It's not what you did, it's who you are" I reasoned with sarcastic comfort. He just rolled his eyes and readjusted in his chair.**

"**Another game?" Carly offered cheery and bright, as if I hadn't just flipped over a lost tic-tac-toe match.**

"**NO! I just want to get OUT OF HERE!" I erupted at my innocent friend. I didn't mean to yell at her, but I hated this place. Being stuck in bed… not allowed to eat, it was a little too much to handle.**

"**I'm going to have to clear some things up with you first, Ms. Puckett" the doctor appeared just as he had so annoyingly before.**

"**Stop doing that!" I yelled at him now as Carly recovered from her share of my outrage.**

**The doctor paused slightly, then continued like I hadn't said anything to interrupt his moment, "we took the canister you provided back to our lab and we found traces of the 'goo' you spoke of" it annoyed me when he talked all doctor-y. But it annoyed me even more that he found something, I always lick the plate spotlessly clean. It's one of the main things I'm proud of. **

"**and?" Carly prompted.**

"**And it's been classified as an unidentifiable substance" the doctor answered.**

"**Well, **_**that**_** clears EVERYTHING up!" I shot sarcasm at him.**

"**I'm not finished quite yet" he scolded before going on, "we did find that its atomic compounds matched those of… well, have you kids seen the news lately?" did he think that he had to dumb it down for us?**

"**Yes…?" Carly kept him going, buying into the whole doctor image.**

"**Well there was a man on it, lately, in Seattle he got arrested for the use of nuclear energy… his name was… Cal –something" all three of our eyes grew to the size of saucers as we remembered the crazy guy who used an illegal power source to help with Carly's Going-Green science project.**

**We both silently decided not to mention that we were involved with him.**

"**Yes, I think I might remember him" Carly answered. "… f-from the news. I heard it on the news, the television, as it NOT real life. I never met him in real life." She proceeded to laugh guiltily till I nudged her in the ribs. The doc seemed to shrug it off as 'kid' stuff.**

"**That canister belonged to him, the police cleared his apartment of all substances but he must have hidden some in that trash can you told us about. But don't worry, the rest of the cans are being removed as we speak"**

**I felt my head reel with all the new information. But the most important thing: there was more goop.**

**The doctor continued talking to Carly but it was just a distant mumble now. I focused on Freddie who was listening to the man as well.**

**Freddie. I wanted to be with him, I never thought I would admit to that, but there it is. Yet it would never, **_**ever**_**, work with us without the mind-reading. I just know I would do or say something stupid, like always. I didn't want our old relationship, the one where he thought about me only with hate. I needed that goo. Then I remembered something, '**_**the rest of the cans are being removed as we speak'**_**…**

**I didn't think. "Well, this has been great… but, I gotta go!" I called over my shoulder as I bolted out the door. All three people in the room called after me, but I didn't listen. I would explain later, right now I was on a mission, and I was running out of time.**

**I soared past all the nurses and even the security guard that was sent after me. He was a fat man and I was Sam, no contest. Pretty soon I was running bare foot and in a hospital gown (closed securely in back, thank goodness) down the street. Yeah, I got a lot of weird looks.**

**I passed by the arcade and spotted the bench I had been to that infamous night. Next to it was the trash can. THE trash can. My legs kicked it into turbo-gear as I sprinted towards my destination.**

"**SAM!" I heard someone yell in the distance. Crap. They were coming for me. I dove into the trash can, pawing through days' worth of random garbage. I was starved of the rewarding clink of my hand hitting the canister. There was nothing. No Can. No goo. No chance. By that point it was obvious the canisters had already been cleared, but I was desperate. My face heated up as I concentrated on the hopeless. This couldn't be happening, I was so close!**

"**Sam!" the voice came nearer. I didn't have any time. I dug in deeper, leaning over the garbage can so far that my feet no longer touched the ground. I was losing it all and there was nothing I could do. Wrappers and bottles and newspapers and packaging and gum and folders and… the bottom of the trash can. No. No no no NO! I clawed and clawed ruthlessly, more out of anger than actually searching. My desperation reached a peak as I felt two arms snake around me waist. They pulled. NO! I hadn't found it yet!**

"**NO!" I yelled, clinging to the side of the trash can as the pull grew stronger.**

"**Sam! Let it go! It's not there!" Freddie's voice shocked me so much I lost my grip, coming tumbling backwards. I fell on top of him in a tangled mess. Once I opened my eyes I realized what position we were in. He had his arms still snug around my waist and his head around my left shoulder so I could hear his breathing. I pretty much sunk into his side for a second before coming to my senses and pulling away.**

**I breathed harshly since I had forgotten to before.**

"**Sam, you okay?" his comforting voice floated over to me from behind. I turned around, still sitting as he was too. Even though he was a little frazzled, he looked… great. I wanted to crawl over and just have him… hold me. But that wouldn't happen. I couldn't find the goop. I failed.**

"**It's all gone." I moaned, more to myself than to him. "No more cans…" I looked up into his eyes, "no more you." I decided to just get this out there.**

"**What? What do you mean?" he watched me confused and concerned.**

"**I'm gunna say this now. So just listen and don't you dare interrupt!" I pointed a threatening finger at him, he nodded slightly amused but he quickly caught onto the seriousness of the conversation. "You don't like me anymore. Or, at least, you won't. Before that goop…" I pointed towards the disturbed trash can, "you hated me. You hated me, frankly, because I was myself. And when I had that goop, something happened. I'm not going to try to explain that part of it, but, I changed. I listened to you more and I figured out a few things for myself. And you liked the new me. But the goo is gone, old me is back, and whatever it is I started is over." I looked down at the grass and started fiddling with it absentmindedly.**

**An unexpected hand came out and took mine. I looked up. He had moved over to me, rewarding himself grass stains on the knees of his jeans.**

"**I liked you for a year Sam."**

**I just sat there staring at him, blinking scarcely as my only form of action.**

"**I didn't know that." I told him. He just smiled knowingly.**

"**Yeah, I was kind of… scared to tell you" he wasn't ashamed; he just looked like it was our own little joke. I liked that.**

"**I'm not gunna say the right thing all the time. Or… ever" I reminded him, challengingly.**

"**I can handle that." He told me, moving closer. My heart started thumping wildly in my chest.**

"**Y-You can't handle me" I laughed shakily as he came closer, taking both my hands now and leaning slightly forward so he was at my eye level.**

"**Wanna bet?" he asked, be he didn't give me time to answer, or to think. He kissed me, short but meaningful. It was like the seal on our agreement.**

**He pulled away and we just sat there, hands together, smiling like idiots.**

**I didn't need to read his mind: I knew he was thinking exactly what I was thinking right now. That this moment was perfect, and it didn't have to end.**

_DONE! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! So, to quote a certain little piggy, that's all folks! How'd you like it? Was it corny? I hope not! Tell me what you think! REVIEW!_

_THANX TO ALL WHO READ THIS! YOU GUYS ARE SOOOO DRY ICE! I'm thinking that maybe I'll do an epilogue, in Freddie's POV, it'll show how Sam and him get along now that they're together without mind-reading! Do you think it needs it? Or do you think that I should just leave it how it is?_

**Soooo… read my other stuff! Right now I have iThink I'm Dreaming going, I haven't updated in a while, but I will. The one I'm really proud of right now is Laughing Gas Love, so if you aren't going with that one please check it out!**

**Also, if you haven't read it yet, I have finished iSecret, a twenty chapter story that has been the most well received by you guys ;) Enjoy!**


End file.
